cybersixfandomcom-20200213-history
Data 7
Data 7 & Julian is the second episode of the ''Cybersix'' animated television series, and where the characters Data 7 and Julian first appear. Episode synopsis Somewhere in a jungle, Doctor Von Reichter plans on finding Cybersix to destroy her. In order to find her he uses an old photograph of her and Cyber-29 to see how she'd look in present day. He then orders the black panther, Data 7, to seek and destroy her. In the city of Meridiana, in an abandoned theatre lives a young orphaned boy, Julian. He is forced to pickpocket people against his will. The man in charge of him, Orlando, often threatens him by various means until he's given the money which he then hands over to the local Mob Boss. Von Reichter's son, Jose, starts taking over the underworld of Meridiana by first usurping the Mob Boss and then taking over the pool halls. Julian goes out and, instead of stealing from people to get the money for Orlando, he goes to the Market looking for a job where he is a regular but is turned down when none is available. Julian contemplates on what to do next when Orlando finds him. He is angry Julian still hasn't stolen a wallet and thus chases him away once again. At his wits end, Julian succumbs and finds a man off the street to pickpocket. Adrian Seidelman and Lucas Amato wander searching for a bookstore when Julian runs and bumps into Adrian, effectively stealing his wallet without being noticed. After a quick apology he walks away, however, Adrian quickly notices his wallet is missing and so he and Lucas chase the boy to get it back. Adrian takes a shortcut by stealthily leaping on top of the rooftops to find the boy more quickly. In a short time Julian is caught and Adrian takes back his wallet. Rather than check for his money he takes out an old childhood photograph, the same photo of Cybersix and Cyber-29. Lucas gives Julian a short scolding, but Adrian in his sympathy tosses Julian his wallet, only keeping the photograph for himself. Lucas protests, but Julian tosses the wallet back claiming he doesn't need it, and runs off. Adrian leaves Lucas to follow Julian. Jose continues his plans on taking over the underworld of Meridiana. He is interrupted by Data 7's arrival to his hideout in the city, he is at first angry that his father sent a cat to catch Cybersix, but is quickly silenced when he roars at him. Data 7 then leaves to go into the city in search of Cybersix. Julian is back at the Market when a woman accidentally drops her wallet on the ground, he comes across it and is tempted to steal it as no one notices the incident in the busy Market. He, however, decides to do the right thing and return the wallet to its rightful owner. The woman thanks him and her daughter gives him a kiss. He runs away feeling happy but after doing a handstand on some guard rails and falling off Orlando finds him again. He's angry at him for giving the wallet back, an incident he must've witnessed. They both return to the abandoned theatre where they find Jose has taken it over to use as his headquarters for his weapons base. Cybersix decides she must rescue Julian from his oppressors, not wanting to let him down as she felt she let down her brother, Cyber 29. She arrives at the abandoned theatre and sneaks through the building to find Julian. Once she finds him she pleads for him to leave the place and promises to help him, but he is unwilling. Data 7 finds Cybersix at the theatre and immediately attacks her, they both fight until it's clear that Cybersix won't win. Julian attempts to help her by dropping the stage props and swinging on a hook to try and hit Data 7, but he loses his grip on the hook and falls off. He attempts to grab the stage curtains but he cannot grip anything. Cybersix is able to catch him, both holding onto the stage lights. Data 7 converges on her, taking a swipe at her he hits her sleeve and out falls the old photograph. Looking at the picture and Cybersix's tattoo, his memories finally return, he is Cyber-29 and she is his sister Cybersix. When they were children they were playing outside at some remote jungle, he went to the edge of a cliff to retrieve a red flower for Cybersix, but before she could grab it he fell off the cliff to his death. His brain was recovered by Von Reichter and he was reborn into a new body, to which Von Reichter considered him his most finest creation. But instead of uncovering the body of a child he was now a black panther, renamed Data 7. The stage lights breaks and Julian falls, Data 7 quickly catches him and gently lets him down. Data 7 reveals to Cybersix his identity as Cyber-29. Jose orders his henchmen to attack them when he sees that Data 7 has defected. But the firing of the rockets cause a fire and thus an explosion. Everyone escapes. And now Cybersix and Cyber-29 are finally reunited, and they now have a new friend, Julian. Differences with the comic Trivia *The scene where Von Reichter shows Data 7 a picture showing a young and adult Cybersix played out differently in the comics: The picture was meant for a Fixed Idea while Data 7 was simply watching, and seeing the picture caused him to immediately regain his memories and attack Von Reichter and escape into the night to board a ship headed for Meridiana. There, the two siblings immediately recognized the other and teamed up. *Julian's first appearance in the comics is different but has some similarities: Julian steals Adrian's wallet and later befriends Cybersix and Data 7. The difference is it's Christmas time and in pity, she allows the orphaned and homeless Julian to steal her wallet and she later saves him from a beating by thugs and he initiates the friendship by asking to spend Christmas with her. *Data 7's scar changes position throughout the episode. *This is the only episode where Data 7's scar is seen. *The quote Adrian recites to Lucas, "All lost! To prayers to prayers, all lost!", is from Shakespeare's "The Tempest". *The woman with the child that drops her wallet can be seen again in episode 11 among the crowd lining to see the circus. *The first time female Fixed Ideas are shown. *The ending of the first episode has Von Reichter stating that Cybersix was his most profound failure, while the ending of this second episode has him stating that Data 7 was his finest creation. Quotes See also *List of Episodes (animated) References Gallery Category:Animated Series Category:Episodes (animated series)